


MI6

by AnneMarieSchuyt95



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Friendship, London, M/M, MI6 Agents, Spy Harry, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneMarieSchuyt95/pseuds/AnneMarieSchuyt95
Summary: Melissa Summers was Britians best MI6 agent with over a 4 thousand arrests and kills in a span of 6 years. After watching her team get killed by an ex MI6 agent she has to return to work and has to work with a new team of MI6 agentsBut what happens when someone she thought was dead is alive? What happens is everything that happened was a lie?Read more to find out
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s), Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s)





	MI6

Agent Melissa Summers took a deep breath as she stepped foot back into headquarters, having four months off she could see the changes and new agents walking around the foyer. Melissa was meeting her new team today, even though she didn't want to work with someone again she knew she had to.

"Agent Summers" Director Aaron called out making her lookup.

"Director, how are you?" Melissa asked as she made her way over.

"Better now that you are back," Director Aaron said giving Melissa a little hug, "Let's go meet your new team."

Melissa nodded and followed Director Aaron into the elevator watching him press the number 20 on the elevator. One thing Melissa loved about headquarters was it looked like a business, everyone wore suits and no one looked like an agent, it was 21 stories high. The basement was filled with the equipment they needed for missions.

The elevator dinged once it stopped at level 20, stepping off and headed into his office. Melissa took a seat next to Agent Harry Styles as she recognised him but not the other two.

"Welcome back Agent Summers" Harry smiled.

"Thanks, Agent Styles" Agent Summers smiled back before looking at Director Aaron.

"Welcome before we begin I would love to welcome you back Agent Sunmmers, as you can see this is your new team. I'm sure you know Agent Harry Styles, this here is Agent Niall Horan and Agent Lauren Wilson" Director Aaron smiled, Melissa waved shyly at Niall and Lauren before giving her attention to Director Aaron once again. "We have a mission for you four, in front of you is a file containing the information. I'll give you a few moments to read it."

Melissa looked down at the file and opened it as she began reading the mission.

'You four have been tasked with infiltrating an ex MI6 agent who took off four months ago with blueprints that could destroy the world.

Your mission is to find Agent Thompson and get the blueprints back, you all have four weeks to find and take down all those connected to the blueprints'

Melissa closed the file and looked up at Director Aaron who waited for everyone to finish.

"All four of you will be flying to his last known location in the Paris if you meet Agent Teaken in the basement he'll give you your weapons and the person you will portray," Director Aaron said.

Melissa, Harry, Lauren and Niall nodded before standing up and taking the files with them so they could go over them on the plane. They headed into the elevator pressing the B button on the elevator, whistling to themselves as they tapped their fingers against the file. The elevator dinged signalling that it had reached the basement, one by one the agents stepped off and walked over to Agent Teaken.

"Agent Teaken, we were told you have some weapons for us and our new alias' for the next 4 weeks," Melissa said as she stood opposite him.

"Yes, I do" he smiled and pulled out four briefcases placing them in front of each agent. "You will all have different weapons to use as they will portray you alias but you all will have the same firearms that will be transported to your hotel room in France." 

"Agent Wilson if you will gladly open your briefcase first?" Agent Teaken asked he had a slight smirk on his face knowing what he had given Agent Wilson will make her a little angry.

Lauren nodded and slowly opened the briefcase only for her eyebrows come in together as she frowned pulling out a cheerleading outfit. "What the hell is this?" She asked she was livid.

"You will be protraying Amelia Scott a new cheerleader on the Flaming Devils. Being a cheerleader is one of the best ways to get all the information you need. You see Agent Wilson the school you are going to is a rich school, so where there are rich people their a children talking about what their parents invest into and I'm sure one topic will be the blueprintd" Agent Teaken explained.

Lauren placed the cheerleading outfit to the side of the table and picked up a lipstick and a few other make up items.

"Ah laser lipstick, there is a button on the side that will create the laser getting you out of situations you might find yourself in. You also have compact blush to detect hidden sercuity lasers, the good old hairspray grenade, if you pull this bit up and twist it counts down from 10 seconds" Agent Teaken explained everything Agent Wilson brought out but she still clearly hated the idea.

Niall opened his next, pulling out a football gernesy. 

"You Agent Horan will be Mark Peterson, the new school quarterback. I've heard how good you played back at your high school when you went there and thought you could help Agent Wilson here also" Agent Teaken commented.

Niall beamed in delight hearing he was going to play football again

"This tiny soccer ball keyring is a tracker, there are a few there so maybe give some out to football players whose parents might be wanting to buy the blueprints so we can keep an eye on him. There is also a mini handgrande soccer ball stress ball" Agent Teaken explained once again what Niall had in his briefcase.

"Agent Summers and Agent Styles please open your briefcase together as yours is the most important" Agent Teaken asked.

Harry and Melissa acknowledged his request and did so, slowly they opened the briefcase and pulled out a suit each.

"You two will be protraying Mr John Smith and Mrs Johanna Smith. A couple working together in your own realestate business and you will also be investors into the blueprints" Agent Teaken beamed.

"What?! That's so not fair" Lauren whined making Melissa roll her eyes. "How come she gets to get a real estate agent, she was gone for four months for god knows what?" Lauren snapped.

Everyone in the basement seemed to stop what they were doing when they heard Agent Wilson snap, did she not know? Everyone knows why Agent Summers took four months off, even the new rookies did

Melissa took a deep breath and looked over at Lauren, "Please calm down, being a cheerleader isn't bad and for your first mission it's a pretty good start. My first mission I was a girl with wired braces and lobsided ponytails."

Melissa knew better than to snap unless she needed to.

"Agent Wilson? Didn't they tell you what happened to Agent Summers old team before you were asked to join?" Niall asked.

Lauren shook her head, "No, I only got told yesterday that I was joining her team."

"Agent Summers team were killed four months ago, just after Agent Thompson betrayed MI6" Niall commented again.

"We should get going" Melissa changed the subject packing up her briefcase before picking it up and headed to the elevator pressing the button


End file.
